


Nine Days

by SummonerAmalthea



Series: Other Husbando Fanfics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Interracial Relationship, Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerAmalthea/pseuds/SummonerAmalthea
Summary: Hel has cursed Alfonse giving him only nine days left to live, yet he doesn't want to leave his fiance alone.





	Nine Days

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one the same day as the story when Alfonse was cursed but it took a while for me to finish. Of course, I knew it wouldn't matter so much since we all know it would be MUCH longer than nine days.

_Nine days. I only have nine days…_ Alfonse's mind ran like a river as he paced back and forth in his room. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and clutched his chest. _Ah! I...can't breathe!_ After almost a minute, his breathing returned to normal. 

Alfonse hung his head and slowly walked back to his bed where he sat down and lifted his hand in the moonlight. It had turned purple. The same shade as when Hel had cursed him earlier that day. Holding up his other hand, he saw that the same thing had happened which could only mean that the rest of his body had turned purple as well. Alfonse dropped his face into his hands and began to sob.

Why did this have to happen to him? He tried to stay away from Hel as his father had instructed him to, but somehow she had found them nonetheless and cursed him giving him only nine days to live. Nine days. What was he going to do? There was still so much he had yet to do. Becoming the next King of Askr was clearly out of the question at this point. Alfonse suddenly lifted his head from his hands.

_Oh, no, Amalthea!_ The two of them had gotten engaged only a few months ago, and now he was soon to leave her forever. After all the time he had spent making her promise not to leave without a warning, he was about to do the very thing he had asked her not to. He dropped his head back into his hands. He hadn't even wanted to befriend her let alone fall in love with her. When she was introduced to him as the new Summoner for the Order of Heroes he was very skeptical of her. After all, she was from another world, so he wasn't sure he could trust her. It took some time, but his feelings for her eventually changed.

Not only did she turn out to be a great comrade in arms, but she was always there when he needed to talk, gave him advice based on her own life experiences, went to the library with him, and was just, overall, great company. Slowly, but surely, he found himself falling in love, and when she accepted his proposal it was the happiest day of his life. And now he was going to leave her. Alfonse sighed heavily as he got up from his bed and began to pace around his room again. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_ Suddenly Alfonse stopped in his tracked and looked toward the window.

Was that...someone crying? Alfonse walked over to the window and looked outside. His room overlooked the gardens that were now illuminated by the moonlight. The pond beautifully showed the reflection of the full moon reflecting even more light to area...except for one spot. There was a small gazebo located just off the end of the pond and in it, Alfonse could just barely see the silhouette of a figure sitting in the darkness. Figuring he knew who it was, Alfonse put on his cloak, left his room, and headed towards the gardens.

As Alfonse walked along the path toward the gazebo, the sounds of crying were now unmistakable. It was soft crying, so he figured the only reason why he heard it was because the sounds bounced off the dome causing him to hear the echo. Finally, he reached the gazebo and climbed the few stairs to get inside. There sitting in on a bench in the corner was none other than the one person he cared about more than anything in the whole world next to his own sister. “Amalthea?”, he said gently.

Amalthea’s head shot up as she looked up to see Alfonse standing there. She had been having trouble sleeping and came out to gardens hoping to get some fresh air, but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking about the terrible situation that lay ahead. For a moment the two of them just stared at one another with knowing looks on their faces. Then, as the tears fell from his eyes, Alfonse held his arms out to Amalthea and she immediately rushed into them. There they stood in a tight and loving embrace as tears ran down both of their faces.

Finally, the two of them decided to sit down but continued to hold on to one another. They then sat quietly for a few moments staring out into the night before Amalthea broke the silence. “What are we going to do?”, she asked. Alfonse sighed.

“I wish I had an answer”, he replied. He pulled her closer to him. “I’m so sorry”, he said.

“For what?”, Amalthea asked. “None of this is your fault. We did our best to avoid Hel. We can’t help it that she found us.”

“No, it’s not that”, said Alfonse. He pulled away and grabbed her hands pulling then close to his chest as he looked deep into her eyes. “I made you promise so many times never to leave us-never to leave _me_ -without warning me first, and here I am…”, his voice trailed off as he began to cry again. Amalthea pulled back her hands and threw her arms around his neck.

“It’s not your fault”, she said again.

“But I don’t want to leave you!”, Alfonse exclaimed.

“I don’t want you to leave, either!”, Amalthea said back. “But what can we do? She put a curse on you! And so far none of our mages can figure out how to reverse it!” She pulled back and cupped his face with one of her hands as she looked at his face. “You’re purple”, she whispered. Alfonse sadly looked down.

“Yes”, he said. “It’s been happening on and off.” Amalthea teared up again.

“I wish I could trade places with you”, she said.

“No!”, Alfonse exclaimed. “I could never let this happen to you!”

“But your family needs you”, Amalthea said. “Your kingdom needs you!”

“But _I_ need _you_!”, Alfonse declared. He pulled Amalthea close again as she lay her head on his shoulder while their free hands intertwined. They sat that way quietly for a while while the only sounds of the night were the crickets chirping. Suddenly Alfonse perked up as if he suddenly got an idea. “That’s it!”, he exclaimed.

“What’s it?”, Amalthea asked. Alfonse looked at her and smiled. Then to Amalthea’s surprised, he took her hand and got down on bended knee before her.

“Amalthea?”, he started, “I know I didn’t properly ask before but, I want to do it right this time. So, Amalthea...will you marry me?” Amalthea stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before shaking her head as if to snap out of a trance.

“Alfonse…”, she said, “I mean, of course, I’ll marry you, but...we’re already engaged.”

“I mean right now”, Alfonse said.

“R-Right now?”, Amalthea asked in shock.

“Yes”, Alfonse replied. “If things go according to Hel’s plans...I won’t make it to our wedding day. So if it’s alright with you, I want us to spend the last of my days as husband and wife. So what do you say? Will you marry me? Tonight?” Amalthea could not stop new tears from flowing as she once again threw her arms around Alfonse in a loving embrace.

“Yes! Yes, I will!”, she exclaimed.

 

_The wedding was short but sweet. Right there in the gardens under a moonlit sky, Alfonse and Amalthea held hands and said their vows as Wyrs officiated their union. Shareana stood by shedding happy tears holding a small bouquet of flowers while Feh sat perched on her head. She had a feeling Amalthea and her brother would fall in love, so she couldn’t have been happier to witness their union despite the upcoming tragedy. Finally, as Alfonse and Amalthea sealed their vows with a kiss, the last thing on their minds was the nine days they had left to be together. The only thing that mattered right there in that moment was their happiness, and they knew that no kind of curse would ever take that from them._


End file.
